Deseo de Navidad
by Vick Sorvali
Summary: Scootaloo está sola en víspera de Hearth's Warm Eve. Su soledad la lleva a un tornado de tristes ideas hasta que alguien le da alojamiento, y algo más cálido aún. Primera persona. Entren y opinen.


**Deseo de Navidad**

**Vick Harvilahti ForosDz**

**Tema: **Mordred's Song – Blind Guardian

Que frío tengo. Tiemblo como una gelatina recién metida al congelador. No estoy muy lejos de ser eso. Es otra víspera de la Heart's Warming y nada ha cambiado mucho desde que mi amigas y yo hallamos nuestra tan buscada identidad, ahora tatuada en nuestros flancos adolescentes. No hay nadie a mi lado. Me siento tan sola que siento que mis pensamientos me gritan al oído en lugar de simplemente susurrar sus ideas. Camino a través de la calle principal, volteando a ver a las ventanas de algunas ponis conocidas: e ven claramente sus siluetas realizando las actividades festivas. Cuelgan sus medias, adornan sus viviendas y pasan la noche con sus familiares. Pero no es mi caso. No esta vez.

Llego a un lugar despejado, lleno de árboles secos a medias y rebosantes de la incomodidad de la nieve. Sweet Apple Acres está de descanso. Puedo escuchar a los miembros de la familia Apple levantar la voz y reír como una gran familia.

Alguien viene. Me escondo en un arbusto y sale Applejack con la pequeña Apple Bloom. Ríen. Applejack la despoja de su suéter que había sido manchado con alguna especie de líquido. Escucho como comienzan a articular palabras.

- Ese Big Macintosh. Tan callado y a la vez tan sapiente para las celebraciones. – dice Applejack con su tono característico.- ven Apple Bloom, no quiero que te de un resfriado, quiero que te pongas este suéter.

- ¿Qué? Hermana, sabes que odio los ositos cariñosos. No me pondría ese suéter aunque Zecora me obligara con una de sus "aguas locas".- dice Apple Bloom alejándose de su hermana.

- Ah, potra tonta… ven acá.- ría Applejack mientras persigue a su hermanita con el suéter en cuestión. Están tan divertidas que Apple Bloom prefiere llenar sus monturas con la nieve de invierno antes que detenerse.

- Hermana, ya estás vieja. Los roles cambiaron, haha.- dice la potra adolescente mofándose de una yegua güera que acababa de llenarse la crin de una nieve sucia por el aceite que utilizaban en la granja.

- Ya verás quien es la jefa cuando te alcance, haha.- dice Applejack y vuelva a perseguir a su hermana. Parece que no se detendrían hasta hartarse. Siempre se han llevado así.

Pienso que debo irme, ya que me siento tan helada que apenas puedo seguir de pie aquí sin que mis temblores cimbren el pequeño arbusto en el que estoy y delaten mi paradero. Camino y veo un pedazo de papel en el suelo. Lo recojo. Es fácil porque está cubierto con un protector de plástico, así que la nieve ni siquiera hace contacto con él. Es un dibujo de la familia Apple cenando. Tiene una firma. En una preciosa letra roja está escrito: "La familia es para siempre. Deal With It." Miro el papel con una sonrisa que me causa la frase en sí. "Seguramente es el regalo de Bloom, sólo ella se aloca así por los memes." me digo a mí misma dejando con delicadeza el dibujo y continúo caminando por la calle principal.

Alcanzo a ver a dos yeguas que son inseparables. Una está subiendo un hermoso adorno color dorado al árbol. La otra simplemente utiliza su cuerno para retirar la nieve de su entrada. Una vez que Bon-Bon ha puesto el último adorno a su árbol, baja de la silla y rodea a Lyra con una bufanda de color verde claro. Le da un abraza y ambas se meten a la choza. Ni siquiera se dan cuenta de mi presencia, así que sigo caminando.

Ahora paso enfrente de la casa de Twilight. Sus padres estaban de visita para pasar la noche con su talentosa hija genio. Las ventanas están encendidas pero no hay nadie en la entrada. Decido acercarme a la ventana más cercana para ver lo que sucede adentro de la casa. Mis oídos alcanzan a distinguir música de piano, al tiempo de que veo al señor padre de Twilight ejecutar con sus pezuñas una pieza musical. Tanto Spike como las otras dos yeguas mayores están bailando de alegría ante tales notas. Twilight siempre ha sido un desastre moviéndose, pero era más que evidente que eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Estaba tan feliz que ni se dio cuenta de cuando tiró el candelabro que estaba en la mesa. Por fortuna estaba apagado. Es una fiesta familiar adentro. Twilight sigue tan descoordinada que veo cuando pasa junto a su padre y le quita el sobrero mexicano que llevaba puesto. Su cuerno estaba brillando, así que cuando es descubierto se lleva el sombrero a la espalda con una sonrisa inocente, lo que desata la risa de su familia y del bebé dragón. Una vez más es hora de irme.

Sugarcube Corner no era lo que se acostumbraba. Este lugar estaba usualmente lleno de Ponies juerguistas a los que les importa poco guardar las apariencias del día a día; pero hoy era diferente. La familia de Pinkie estaba cenando en Sugarcube Corner. No sabía que fuera tan numerosa, ni siquiera parecía como si fueran de verdad ellos, recordando la historia que nos contó de su familia en la obtención de su Cutie Mark. Todos ríen y beben (pero sobre todo beben). Pinkie Pie… bueno, sólo diré que tendrá un horrible dolor de cabeza a la mañana siguiente. No me lo quiero imaginar, así que salgo de ahí nuevamente.

La Boutique de Rarity está totalmente cerrada. Las luces están apagadas y no hay rastro de ellos en casa. Tan sólo hay dos letreros en la puerta. El primero dice: "Hemos ido a Canterlot a pasar las festividades con la Duquesa de Coltveland. Cualquier asunto, haga favor de esperar hasta mañana. Gracias por su atención." El segundo con un letra claramente hecha a mano y bastante deforme hay una leyenda que dice: "Derpy, te daré tus Muffins cuando decidas devolverle a mi hermana sus v̶e̶s̶t̶i̶d̶o̶s̶ ̶d̶e̶ ̶p̶e̶l̶u̶c̶h̶e̶ conjunto de invierno. Hasta entonces, haz favor de no molestar. Firma: Sweetie Belle." Como no hay nadie aquí tengo que seguir buscando un refugio. La temperatura baja drásticamente y eso no es nada bueno. Me congelaré.

Después de eso avisté un enorme árbol que me podrías servir de refugio. Está justo al lado de la casa de Fluttershy. Me coloco debajo de una rama procurando que la poca nieve que cae no me alcance, ya que estoy tan fría que siento que me enfermaré sin remedio. En ese momento, una pony color amarillo y un caballo más grande del mismo color salen de la casa.

- Hija, ven acá… ellos estarán bien.- le dice el semental a la fanática de la naturaleza.

- Pero papá, afuera está tan frío que puedo oír cómo lloran de los temblores que les ha de estar dando. Pobres, pobres bebés.- dice Fluttershy revisando un pequeño arbusto que estaba cerca.

- Fluttershy, los mapaches tienen un pelaje lo suficientemente grueso para protegerlos, además, ¿no crees que estamos un poco sobrepoblados ya acá adentro?- dice el padre de Fluttershy, mientas se alcanza a ver a una familia de arillas corriendo como locas fuera de la casa, huyendo de la sofocación que había en la casa, ayudada por el enorme corazón de la pony de crin rosada. Fluttershy suspira y apela a la razón de su padre. Se dan un caluroso abrazo y vuelven a la casa, cerrando delicadamente la puerta. Siento algo en los ojos. "Es sólo humedad" me dice mi eterno orgullo mientras me incorporo al ver que las ardillas quieren entrar al refugio que el árbol donde yo estaba suponía. "Acéptalo estás triste" me dice el corazón con una voz tan cálida como la de Fluttershy. Trato de no hacer caso, pero la lágrima en mi mejilla me da comezón. Me froto la cara con mi pezuña tratando de ser fuerte y vuelvo al centro de la ciudad. En esperanza de que alguien me eche una mano; pero a quien engaño.

Estoy sola en la víspera de navidad.

Me siento en la fuente, mirando las última señales de actividad en la calle mientras de a poco se van alejando para dar paso a luces encendidas en la casa y a olores de comida recién hecha. Mi cara apenas se ve en la frente. Es bella, como la de todo joven potra. Pienso cómo es que no he conseguido la compeñía de un guapo potro aún. Así al menos tendría algo de calor en mi cuerpo.

Me estoy quedando dormida. Me enfermaré, es más que evidente, pero en este punto no me importa en absoluto. Tan sólo quiero que las fiestas acaben. La navidad no es lo mío.

Pero en ese momento siento algo de calor en mis flancos. Quizá sea el hecho de que mi cuerpo trata de contrarrestar la baja temperatura externa, pero deshecho esa idea al sentir que es lana envolviendo mi cuerpo. Es horrible. Estaba tan fría que tardé en diferenciar las sensaciones. Me vuelvo para ver quien había hecho tal cosa por mí.

Rainbow Dash me ve con una sonrisa tenue en su rostro. Me sorprende lo cálida que puede llegar a ser la pegaso con el título del "Iron Pony". Estoy segura de que ella aborrece las muestras de debilidad en otros, así que estoy algo confundida.

- Hey Scoot. No te puedes quedar aquí. Ven, te prepararé algo caliente.- dice la pony de crin de arcoíris.

Claro, seguramente no estaba pensando bien. Soy una adolescente sin padres totalmente sola en medio de un centro de Ponyville vacío y con una temperatura inferior al punto de congelación del agua. Esa no era ninguna señal de debilidad, sino todo lo contrario. Dash obviamente se acordó de mí y de mi situación. No la culpo, estando ella en una situación similar.

Me toma y me pone en su lomo mientras emprende el vuelo delicadamente, cosa que acostumbraba hacer lo más rápido posible, pero esta situación era diferente. Veo cómo sobrevolamos Equestria, la cual brilla de hermosura con todas esas luces de navidad. La luna brilla radiante y arrogante sobre el tremendo cielo estrellado de nuestra tierra, visto por aquellos ponies que durante siglos han visto reflejados sus sueños en ellos. Volteo a ver una constelación, algo alejada. Allá por el norte, a donde irán de vuelta las preciosas aves fénix salvajes. Siempre han sido mis favoritas. Tan majestuosas y fuertes, asumiendo cualquier reto que la vida les imponía. Pero estoy divagando. La constelación que ví dibuja en ella la nube con el rayo que tiene Rainbow Dash en su flanco. Entonces comprendí que mis deseos reflejados en el firmamento eran simples. Yo deseaba una hermana. Una como Rainbow Dash.

Llegamos a Cloudsdale. Dash abre la puerta con cuidado y me recuesta en su sofá. Estoy tan débil que apenas puedo mover mis cascos. Dash regresa con una bebida caliente. Es chocolate. Lo bebo con ansias y de inmediato siento como mi cuerpo va agarrando energía y vitalidad tras el primer sorbo. Me pongo a toser.

- Muchas gracias, Rainbow.- le digo tratando de no ser descortés.

- Yegua tonta, ¿Qué hacías allá afuera sola?– me recrimina la pegaso con una mirada de preocupación.- Por poco no la cuentas, ven acércate a la chimenea.

Siento cómo las brasas me calientan. Son tan divertidas. Los tonos del fuego, supuestos a ser en orden azules, naranjas y amarillos; son de color rojo, amarillo y azul, respectivamente. Todo parece ser de arcoíris. Vuelvo a toser mientras trato de explicar el porqué de mi aislamiento.

Yo, como huérfana que soy, vivía y pasaba todos los años en el refugio del Dr. Chip. Un buen hombre, pero quien se vio obligado a cerrarlo hace unos pocos días por insalubridad. Todos nos separamos. Debíamos arreglarnos por nuestra cuenta. Yo no había tenido tiempo para acudir a mis amigas a solicitarles que me protegieran del frío clima que impera, así que me las tuve que ver sola los últimos días.

- Scoot, no tenía idea.- dice Dash mirando mi rostro empapado en lágrimas.

- Perdón por las molestias, Rainbow.- le digo aún con el nudo en la garganta. Yo sólo sigo pensando en todo, con la vista baja; pero aún así siento cono Rainbow Dash me sigue viendo.

- No chica.- dice seriamente la pegaso, levantando mi barbilla con su casco derecho para mirarme a los ojos.- Para eso estamos las amigas. Ya nunca estarás sola. Puedes vivir conmigo.- dice Dashie mientras sus ojos se humedecen un poco, cosa que me resulta un tanto bizarra, ya que nunca la había visto dejando de lado su orgullo.

- Hey, espera… ¿no te gustaría un regalo?- me dice secando con suavidad y disimulo sus lágrimas sinceras.

- ¿Hablas en serio? Nunca he recibido uno. ¡Me encantaría!- digo con alegría. No estoy muy segura de cómo lidiar con la situación así que simplemente espero a que me lo dé.

Dash busca en su armario de entre todas sus cosas, y sale con un enorme trofeo detallado cubierto con una enorme banda de muchos colores. La lleva en su boca. Se arrodilla frente a mí.

- Ahora, señoras y señores…- comienza a decir Dashie con un marcador como micrófono, simulando.- sin más preámbulo, hago entrega del premio de la Iron Pony de este año… la talentosa y valiente ¡Scootaloo!- aplaude Dash y comienza a hacer sus piruetas en el aire en señal de aprobación mientras tomo mi premio.

- Gracias, gracias… no, no, no ¡ustedes son las estrellas!- digo haciendo unas reverencias. Dash ríe. Yo la sigo. Es uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida… mi primer regalo de navidad.

Después de charlar comimos y nos sentamos frente al fuego nuevamente. Dash deja salir un eructo de su boca. Es tan gracioso que suelto una carcajada.

- Hey, ya sabes lo que dicen. Mejor afuera que adentro, haha.- dice Dash pasándose un palillo entre los dientes. El fuego está tan vivo como hace unas horas. No me canso de ver esos tonos tan poco comunes en una llama. Siento cómo Dash acerca su casco por detrás de mi espalda, dándome un cálido abrazo. Después de un rato se queda dormida, así como yo también me siento somnolienta.

Mis pensamientos vuelven. Me incorporo un momento para mirar por la ventana la noche invernal.

"Muchas gracias por esto. Era justo lo que pedí" Susurro tenuemente para no despertar a Dash. En ese momento volví a su regazo a dormir la siesta. Feliz porque la noche de navidad, la vida al fin me había regalado lo que siempre había pedido. Una hermana.

_Fin._


End file.
